implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Winning Man (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = April 20, 2011 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 50 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m350 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 111 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Pankavuranov Pictures (local) Margovyan National Pictures (international) }} The Winning Man is a 2011 Margovyan biographical crime film directed by . The screenplay by Terentiy Pankavuranov is adapted from the writings of Miroslav Miloshevsky and recounts Miloshevsky's perspective as a stockbroker who also doubled as the head of a notorious street gang and how his dealings eventually led to his downfall. stars as Miloshevsky, with , , , , and as his business partners and fellow gangsters, as Karla Kantanova, Miloshevsky's thirteenth wife, and as Kirill Prokhorov, the RBI agent who is assigned to Miloshevsky's case. Plot In 1996, Miroslav Miloshevsky ( ), a young college student who already has plans of dropping out to become a full-time street gangster, attends a speech by Vice President (cameo as himself). Miloshevsky asks a question to Markovsky, wanting to know what he should do to win in life. Markovsky tells him to grab every opportunity he gets to advance himself, and he will eventually become a winning man. One year later, Markovsky has been impeached for corruption, and the companies in which he had large controlling shares are dumping his shares onto the market for anyone to buy at the cheapest prices. Miloshevsky uses his savings to buy as much of Markovsky's former shares as he could and then sells them for a large profit and commission, starting him on the path to becoming an unscrupulous businessman. By 2000, Miloshevsky is now the twentieth richest man in Margovya. He uses his newfound wealth to support his street gang, bringing some of his friends into his business, which he then turns legitimate by establishing the company Miloshevsky and Associates Holdings. The success begins to get to Miloshevsky's head, though, as he begins an affair with Marina Tarova ( ), which his first wife Samara Ekranoplanova ( ) finds out. Miloshevsky and Ekranoplanova decide to divorce, and Miloshevsky marries Tarova almost immediately after. This is the start of Miloshevsky's descent into hedonism and debauchery as he divorces his wives once he sees a new woman who takes his fancy. Eventually, he gets to have twelve wives, and Miloshevsky commissions twelve marble statues for each of his wives to display in front of his mansion. He also has a very erotic painting of him in an orgy in the midst of his wives made by a young Terentiy Nakhimov. RBI Special Agent Kirill Prokhorov ( ) is assigned to begin an investigation into Miloshevsky after the latter becomes implicated in new corruption scandals within the Margovyan government. Miloshevsky and Prokhorov talk face-to-face with Miloshevsky denying all allegations against him and even hinting at bribing Prokhorov to look the other way. Prokhorov pretends not to notice the bribe and walks away to continue his investigation. Miloshevsky's buddies Sviatopolk del Quiev ( ) and Rafik Darudov ( ) are also investigated by the RBI after more corruption investigations implicate them as well. Vilyam Portorenko ( ) is arrested for not declaring that he is carrying more than ten thousand margots out of the country. Nathan "Kaiser" Garcia ( ) is then killed by motorcycle-riding assassins in a drive-by shooting, which finally makes Miloshevsky snap. Miloshevsky wants to exact revenge on the people who killed Kaiser by starting a gang war. Karla, Miloshevsky's latest wife, tries to persuade him against this course of action but he would not be swayed. Karla decides that the only way to save Miloshevsky is to reveal his activities to the RBI. Miloshevsky confronts Karla about this and Karla doesn't deny it. Miloshevsky decides that it's time for him to flee Margovya, but his plans to fly to Greendrop and cross the border to Peru are disrupted when the Shining Path of Margovia attacks Greendrop International Airport. Miloshevsky then heads for his private yacht docked in the Arbatskaya City River Port and make a run for Manaus, but when the yacht's engine won't start, he takes this as a sign that his time as the winning man has come to an end. RBI agents led by Kirill Prokhorov arrest Miloshevsky at his yacht and is eventually sentenced to thirty years in jail. At the time of the film's release in 2011, Miloshevsky is still serving his sentence, but in 2015, he was released for good behavior. Cast ;Main cast * as Miroslav Miloshevsky * as Sviatopolk del Quiev (based on Semyon Amazenko) * as Rafik Darudov (based on Gavril Magomedov) * as Isay Isayev (based on Yuriy Lvov) * as Vilyam Portorenko (based on Jerome Lanzini) * as Nathan "Kaiser" Garcia * as Karla Kantanova (based on Heidi Borja) * as Kirill Prokhorov (based on Nikolai Kuznetsov) * as Olga Miloshevskaya * as himself (cameo) ;Miloshevsky's wives # as Samara Ekranoplanova (based on Cristina Murillo) # as Marina Tarova # as Yevdokiya Arbatskaya # as Milena Patsayeva # as Aglaya Oblaskova # as Andreya Tafirova # as Ustina Kirilenko # as Yuliya Berezutskaya # as Yuliya Isayeva # as Svetlana Gavrilova # as Olga Ferris # as Wendy Thompson Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)